1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lock structure. Particularly, the present invention relates to a lock structure for securing an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consumer electronic products have played an important role in modern life; moreover, because of fast modern lifestyle and the demand for instant information, portable electronic products have become one of the essentials for people. However, because of higher unit price and easy realizable characteristics, the possibility of portable electronic products being stolen accordingly increases.
To prevent from thieves, a lock structure had been developed, such as the notebook lock, which can connect an opening or a lock hole of electronic products through its lock fastener, wherein the surroundings of the opening or the lock hole are usually equipped with or include strengthen structures. The lock fastener is further controlled by a lock mechanism to accomplish the locking/unlocking operation. However, when using the lock mentioned above to secure an electronic product, it is required to simultaneously but individually operate the rotatable fastener and the lock body or to insert the key into the key hole to operate the lock fastener after connecting the lock to the electronic product by inserting the lock fastener into the lock hole, which is an inconvenient operation procedure. Therefore, the lock for electronic product can be improvable in operation or design.